Spin art is a graphic art form. The artist uses a spinning platform (called an easel), upon which is placed a piece of paper. The platform spins to a high speed, so that the paper appears to be a blur. The artist then applies paint by using a plastic squeeze bottle. Paint is dripped or sprayed onto the spinning paper. When it hits the paper, due to centrifugal forces, the paint spreads outward in pleasing geometric patterns. The spinning easel is stopped and the finished artwork is removed.
The technology of spin art is well established and has been generally available in the public domain for many years. It is typically found in a concession both at carnivals, art shows and other public events.
As it currently exists, spin art is limited because the artist cannot see what he has created until the spinning easel is stopped. He cannot adjust the application of the paint to achieve certain effects because the blur of the spinning paper makes it impossible to ascertain what is happening to the paint.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved spin art machine which allows the artist to view the work as it is being created. Other objects and features will appear hereinafter.